


Much Appreciated

by InnocentPen90



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko takes a few minutes to reflect on his reward for being effective in battle. He quite enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Appreciated

Zuko sighed, fully appreciating the person sucking his cock. It was well deserved. One did not often defeat a troop of bandits by oneself. And he particularly enjoyed thrashing one of them. A smug Earth Kingdom piece of thrash that thought just because Azula was more skilled than him, Zuko would be a pushover. 

But they all learned their lesson. He was no pushover. Groaning loudly, he ejaculated into his helper’s mouth. The person raised their head and eyes as gold as his met. 

“Done already Zuzu? Well it’s my turn now.” Azula placed her pussy on his face and he dutifully started eating her out, enjoying her moans which brought new life to his cock, he grabbed his cock as he tugged idly, lapping up her nectar.

Indeed life was good and Zuko appreciated it. People to kill and a sister willing to drain his balls when he needed it. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Azula/Zuko and though I'm pretty bad at the characterisation, I'm planning a longer work. I'll post it if this little drabble is received well. 
> 
> So tell me if it's horrible or amazing or just spatula.


End file.
